Pulling Apart the Tree
by maybewesortoosoon
Summary: These sisters have been at war all their life. / Bellatrix rips apart their family tree and relationships.


The oldest daughter was insane. But perhaps that was to her advantage. Bellatrix was a Black, a pureblood through and through.

The middle daughter was a rebel. But she was a silent rebel. Andromeda never spoke her mind. Andromeda kept her cards close to her chest.

The youngest daughter was rather mischievous as a young girl. Older Narcissa however, was a follower, and would never start anything of her own accord.

Bellatrix lorded over all of them. She knew that she was the most loved by the three sisters' father. Bellatrix always knew how to manipulate people, which buttons to press to make someone do exactly what she wanted. And from a very young age, she was not hesitant to hex or curse anyone who dared to stand in her way.

Narcissa and Andromeda forged a quiet allegiance in the shadow of their older sister. Andromeda was sometimes glad that Bellatrix held such stature and respect in pureblood society. It meant Andromeda, being reserved as she was, could almost pass under the radar. As long as she outwardly agreed with the pureblood morals, of course.

Narcissa adored Andromeda. As a young girl, she had followed Andromeda everywhere, and begged to do everything with her older sister. She hated the two years when she had been all alone at home, while both Andromeda and Bellatrix had been at Hogwarts. She had felt so lonely, and pureblood gatherings involving the children were so rare during the Hogwarts terms.

* * *

"Andie, why do you have to go?" Narcissa whined.

Andromeda glanced at her younger sister. "I've told you a thousand times. I have to go to school. And it's not for you to decide upon whether I go or not."

"You can't leave me alone!" Narcissa whinged.

Andromeda sighed. "I can do what I like, thank you very much. I don't need my younger sister to tell me what to do."

Andromeda's tone remained calm, and she added under her breath, "I get enough of that sort of stuff from our idiotic parents."

Narcissa pretended not to hear Andromeda's last comment. Yet another secret for each sister to keep.

* * *

The three sisters stood in the garden of their home. Druella and Cygnus, their parents, were holding a summer garden party, and the three had been asked to greet the guests at the gate.

Walburga and Orion Black entered the party, their two sons in tow.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion," the three girls chorused, curtseying to their aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Walburga, may I please take care of Sirius?" eleven-year old Narcissa held out a hand to four-year old Sirius. Narcissa adored her younger cousin, and took every opportunity she got to take care of him.

"Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," Walburga swept away regally, muttering about her children under her breath.

"Cissy, come play with me," Sirius tugged on Narcissa's hand.

Narcissa hesitantly glanced down at Sirius, and then at Andromeda, jiggling her leg impatiently.

"I think everyone's here," Bellatrix said, sensing her sister's non-verbal question. "Go play with the little brat," she pushed her sister away.

"Why do you indulge her so?" she asked, turning to Andromeda.

Andromeda snorted. "Because Mother and Father do not see fit to pay attention to anyone except you, their perfect firstborn. In their eyes, the only thing lacking about you is your gender. If only you were a male, you'd be the perfect heir." Andromeda swept away after Narcissa, knowing her verbal arrows had found their mark.

* * *

As the sisters grew older, Bellatrix began to feel the need to shelter Narcissa from Andromeda, at least publicly. Narcissa and Andromeda drifted in very different social circles. Narcissa, her complexion so much lighter and paler than those of her sisters, and indeed most of the Black family, was considered to be somewhat exotic, and she was much sought after in pureblood society. Andromeda, however, was well-known as plain and bookish. Yet, she had a volatile temper, and was liable to lash out at anyone who crossed her path. And woe to anyone who dared to suggest that she was somewhat similar to Bellatrix in that regard.

* * *

Andromeda sat in a darkened corner of the Hogwarts library, holding a whispered conversation with her secret lover, the Muggle-born Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks. She liked Ted, but she hated how she had to sneak around with him, and how she always felt stressed when speaking to him, lest someone see them and tell Bellatrix.

This particular evening, the two were studying for their upcoming Charms exam.

"Andie?" Narcissa called to her sister. She stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be in here. Not with him. The pureblood and the Muggle-born?" she laughed, a mixture of derision and disbelief.

Andromeda's mouth went dry. "Please don't tell Bellatrix."

Narcissa gazed into her sister's eyes for a minute. "Fine," she snapped. "You're lucky I still keep your secrets for you."

* * *

It was the summer after Andromeda's seventh year, and Druella and Cygnus were holding a presentation ball for Andromeda. Bellatrix had gotten married to Rodulphus Lestrange that spring, and it was the perfect time for Andromeda to be presented as an eligible bachelorette.

Andromeda stood in the heavy dress robes, sweating in the summer heat, wishing she was with Ted. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she noticed her father drinking with Lucius' Malfoy's father. She wouldn't be surprised if she were expected to marry Lucius. After all, presentation balls were often formalities, as marriage pacts were sometimes formed just after the birth of a child in pureblood families, particularly in the highly esteemed ones, such as the Blacks or the Malfoys.

* * *

Andromeda packed her things into her bag. She had managed to safely get a letter to Ted. He had offered her to come and stay with him in his apartment, understanding that she would not be able to respond, but telling her to come on August fifth if she were able to leave her house and what was now to be her former home.

She left a note for Narcissa, simply writing that she was sorry. Andromeda knew Narcissa would not understand, would not be allowed to understand falling in love. Love which was real, which was not developed out of necessity and convenience. Andromeda had thought about secrets while wondering what to write in her note. Over the years, Andromeda had developed two kinds of secrets - those which were embarrassing, and those which would probably get you killed.

The house erupted in a cacophony of noise when its inhabitants woke for the day, only to find that one of its inhabitants, Andromeda, was missing; gone. Bellatrix rushed over and confronted Narcissa.

"You must know where that bitch of a sister is!" she accused Narcissa.

"I don't." Narcissa lied, hoping to keep Andromeda safe.

"I'll torture you," Bellatrix threatened, drawing her wand.

Narcissa blurted out what she knew about Ted and Andromeda.

Bellatrix stood next to Ted's lifeless body, cackling madly. His body was bleeding, due to the merciless torture Bellatrix had subjected him to.

Bellatrix turned to her sister, standing beside her in Malfoy Manor. "Have you a camera? I think I shall send a letter to our dear sister."

Narcissa walked out of the room wordlessly, her heart aching for Andromeda. The pain that she must be going through, she thought.

She returned with a camera, some parchment and a pen, not daring to defy her sister.

Bellatrix gloatingly snapped a picture, and wrote six words on the parchment. My belated wedding gift to you.

Narcissa's stomach twisted as she thought of the praise Bellatrix would receive from her master.

She closed her eyes, suppressing her tears. _Forgive me please, Andie_, she prayed silently to her sister, to her last true friend.

* * *

_A/N: Written for Quidditch League. Beater 1, Bellybats. _

_Prompts used: Dialogue: "You know you shouldn't be in here", and "I thought about how there are two kinds of secrets - the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out" - Ally Carter. _

_Written for fanfiction-terms category competition: incest._


End file.
